Tribute to Grovyle
by Morbubble
Summary: SPOILERS for Mystery Dungeon Darkness/Time/Sky. A human-turned-Charmander reflects on the loss of her friend, Grovyle. Tribute to one of my favourite characters. RIP Grovyle. Rated T for character death.


I've asked Lili, my partner Piplup, to go on ahead. I'll catch her up. She wants to go to Spinda's Cafe, says I need to keep busy. I suppose she's right. She left Sharpedo Bluff smiling, feigning ignorance, but I'm sure she knows what I'm doing.

It's been nearly a month since Grovyle disappeared. Nearly a month since he sacrificed himself for us - for me. I've been trying to keep busy, like doing the Guild graduation test, to try and distract me. But it's not easy to keep up my brave, happy facade and carry on as if nothing's changed. Especially being here, where we stayed, where he was there, just a few feet away from where I'm standing at the Sharpedo's mouth.

I still keep expecting to turn round and see him there, poring over maps and charts. I still have to stop myself from packing three of everything when I'm going to dungeons. I look behind me when we're out, and my heart breaks a little more when I realise it's just Lili following me.

I'm looking out to the sea, but I'm not really taking it in. I just keep seeing his face everywhere...tears are slipping down my face, but I try to smile a little too. Because Grovyle would want me to smile. He'd tell me to get a move on and not leave Lili waiting.

I take a small piece of paper from my satchel. It's just a little drawing I did of Grovyle, one night just after...since he...after that day. I look into the eyes of my best friend, and I feel fresh tears well up. I feel so cheated. I don't remember our life together from the future...nothing, and I never got the chance to ask him about it. What did we do together? How did he become my partner? What was our life like? Did I ever give him a nickname? Were there happy times, or was the planet's paralysis all we'd ever known? We never got the chance to talk, properly. I'd only just found the best friend that I didn't even know I was missing, and now I have to say goodbye to him already. Because that is what I have to do, I know. But I...I don't know if I can.

I think I should light a fire. Maybe try and say something, a small goodbye. Yes. Yes, I should do that.

I turn and use Ember, to light a small fire in our fire-pit. Looking around, I see a Miracle seed beside where Grovyle used to sleep. It has to be his, all of Lili's and mine are in storage. It's not much, but...well, it's all I have to represent Grovyle, save for this drawing. Clutching the seed, I turn back to the little fire. In the dying light of the evening, the flames seem all the more bright. I've always loved the way flames dance, but I can barely appreciate it right now.

"I miss you Grovyle. So much." I say, but my voice cracks, I don't know if I can speak any more. I grip the Miracle seed tightly, and look through my tears at the picture. Grovyle...wait, he...it seemed like he winked at me...that's impossible, it must have been my imagination, surely...but maybe...maybe if I can hold onto that, maybe if I can still picture him, and hear his voice, and remember him, then maybe...I haven't really lost him?

Yes...I haven't lost him. I haven't lost him at all. I'll always miss him, but I don't think it always has to be this hard. Does it? Grovyle's smile in the portrait seems to have gotten wider. Is that just my imagination?

"Either way, I know what to do...I know how you would feel, what you'd want for me. You wouldn't want me to be upset and depressed, would you Grovyle?" I take a deep breath. "Then I won't."

Holding the seed next to my heart, I close my eyes and smile, tears tracing my cheeks. Then I throw the seed on the fire, to say goodbye. To try to let him go. I watch as it's consumed by the flames, and feel a little of the deep sadness that has plagued me these past few weeks lift. I'm not forgetting him, or removing him from my mind. I just need to make some kind of tribute to him.

I stamp out the fire once it has died down a little, then leave, the drawing safely tucked into my satchel, a small smile on my face. Lili walks over, she didn't have to wait on me, and gives my arm a light squeeze. I smile gratefully at her. Things might not be so hard after all. Lili starts off, but I turn back briefly. I close my eyes, and see him; my fallen partner, my ally, my very best friend.

I love you.


End file.
